Parallel Lines
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Somebody feels as if everything is going awful... they had been cutting for 3 months, but now, it's become an addiction, and it goes TOO far... PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


**Parallel Lines**

**OneShot**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RFR people, or the show, but one day i will and they will all be under my command which means Kate N Nate will b togethor..._**

**_Pairings: T/L sorta, Robbie and Ray don't appear in this_**

**_Rating: PG-13 because someone commits suicide and also cuts him/her/self before commiting suicide_**

**_This is based on real life expierience, please be aware of this._**

I heard muffled voices... Then I heard glass breaking, it wasn't anything new. My parents were always fighting....  
  
Although tonite, I heard screams from my mom, and after they had fought and went away, I found blood against the floor. My dad had taken it too far, once again... although my mom never came back that night....  
  
I knew he had killed her, I hated him, I wanted him to die, everything was just awful, I fell asleep during classes, I had lost my friends, I had even left our popular radio station. To keep me busy I became a cutter....  
  
I hadn't looked much into this when my life made sense, when I was just hanging with my four friends at RFR, or at lunch, with them life made sense even if my parents were fighting. I became hooked when I walked in on Maggie cutting herself in detention, she thought she was the only inductee, but then I asked her how she managed to cut herself, she showed me her arms, perfect parallel lines on her forearms and shoulder. Surprisingly I wasn't grossed out, but I asked her for a blade.  
  
Now, 3 months later, I sit on my bedroom floor running out of room, parallel lines covered both arms and my new line of clothing had become a nice turtleneck everyday. I had even ducked out of classes once or twice to fulfill my cutting duties. I was the loner, which was odd, ever since I had my friends I hadn't felt so alone... so lost. I had known how to deal with being a loner, I had much expierience on it. I decided that after school I would never have to deal with this again.  
  
I ran home after school and found myself alone. My dad hadn't gotten home from work yet. "Goodbye" I thought outloud, it sent shivers up my spine, I was still trying to take everything in. Then another set of shivers. Then a loud knock on the door, which scared me. I opened it, it was Lily. Lily was my only true friend and we kissed, then I went back to my loner-persona and left her Robbie and Ray in the cold  
  
"Could we talk?" she asked, I thought to myself, why would she want to talk to me... no! She hadn't found out my secret had she?  
  
"Sure" I replied as best I could w/ out giving anything away.  
  
"Travis it's like 80 degrees outside... wearing a turtleneck means your hiding something, and either your hiding your mad affair bruses and bites on your neck, or it's something more serious, please take off your shirt." She said, I figured she did know it, and I had a plan.  
  
"Lily, I am not a fan of me being shirtless, let me change and then come back down"  
  
"No" Lily replied, I was taking Lily for granted, she was smarter than that. I knew I had no choice, I rolled up my sleeves, and showed the what it seemed like 40 parallel lines on each arms, Lily started to cry, and also looked amazingly glad she had stopped me. She hugged me which came as a big surprise.  
  
"Lily, it's alright, it's nothing really"  
  
"Oh so these cuts just made themselves eh Travis?"  
  
"Lily, please"  
  
"Travis" she broke down completely and just held onto me and I found myself grabbing onto her tightly, but I knew what I needed to do.  
  
"Lily, I have to go"  
  
"TRAVIS! No I'm not letting you" she said through her sobs  
  
I pulled Lily in and kissed her, not wanting to let go, but I knew I needed to get this over with.  
  
I pried Lily off of me and ran into my room and locked the door, I heard banging on the door and I heard Lily dial numbers into her cell, I also heard My dad's car pull up, and Lily run outside, while he started to sprint into the house. "Now or never" I said to myself, no shivers no nothing. I heard the banging on the door I heard him grab a bat and start beating the door. I felt mind-blowing pain through out my body but this was right I told myself, and as soon as the bat broke through the door, I was gone, and Lily lay in a pool of blood flowing from my wrists, and cried into my blood soaked turtleneck, my dad just stood there speechless.... 


End file.
